Atracción errática
by Liebheart
Summary: Cadena de drabbles : Tabla Lugares. ¿Que tendrán que ver Akira, Hanbee, Hide, Nishiki y Eto, en una seguidilla de historias?; bueno te toca a ti descubrilo...
1. Melancólico anochecer

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto Libre: "Dame un prompt"_ , perteneciente al Foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul._

 **Tabla lugares:** Departamento.

 **Personajes :** Hideyoshi N. Ken.K.

 **N/A:** Spoilers *-*

* * *

 **M** elancólico **A** nochecer.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos con parsimonia, nuevamente se había quedado dormido. No podía entender como Kaneki Ken le había convencido de comprar ese reloj despertador, el cual no servía ni para trabar la puerta del baño, la cual se abría por si sola.

En un principio Kaneki le había mencionado que un fantasma seguramente lo estaba acechando, por lo que el dueño de las hebras anaranjadas, se aterro como nunca antes.

Luego de comprobar que el problema de la puerta, consistía en las bisagras vencidas, oxidadas por demás, no pudo más que carcajear aliviado de no ser perseguido por algún espíritu enfurecido, como esos que aparecen en las películas de terror que tanto le gustan ver a Nishio-sempai.

Pero Hide, callo en cuenta que hace bastante tiempo la puerta del baño no se abría por sí sola, ni que los gritos de él ya no se escuchaban, tampoco se encontraba la voz de Kaneki resonando en el abismo de una habitación, ahora, estampada de fotos monocromáticas e informes indicativos de una actividad que temía investigar en profundidad.

Porque la risa tímida de Kaneki ken se había esfumado y Hide sentía decaer. Decaía cada vez que se le olvidaba un detalle, un cuento de la niñez, o un simple deseo formulado mirando las estrellas.

Entonces entiende que Kaneki siempre había estado junto a él y viceversa. Porque aunque él pareciera ser el más fuerte de los dos, era Kaneki quien siempre lograba animarlo en cualquier situación.

Las sombras se movían en constante vibración, mientras Hide tomaba asiento en el suelo de su habitación, creyendo verse junto a ese amigo, hermano, contar chistes y hacer bromas estúpidas sobre cosas que Hide hacía de cuenta que no comprendía y así por fin ver a Kaneki reír risueño.

Estando el lamento flotando en el aire espeso de la habitación compacta, repitiendo con la voz quebrada: ** _\- Kaneki regresa por favor-_**. Y una lagrima se asemejo al decanto de una estela.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola vine a llorar T_T

dhsgkhdgf/3 maldita amistad(? Pobrecillo Hide siempre esta pensando en Kaneki y el muy maldito se lo degusta :'D

Y no es que no me guste Kaneki , pero Ishida ;;;;;;;;;;;;; ¡danos noticias por favor!.


	2. Via Crucis

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto Libre: "Dame un prompt"_ , perteneciente al Foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul._

 **Tabla lugares:** Hospital.

 **Personajes :** Akira, M. Amon, K.

 **N/A:** Spoilers *-*

* * *

 **V** ía **C** rucis.

.

.

.

Sus pasos resonaban por lo extenso de los corredores, recubiertos de mármol blanco, estéril, etéreo, frio. Sus zapatos negros contrastaban con lo blanco de sus tobillos, aún así a ella le gustaba tener esos contrastes en su vida.

Buscaba de cualquier manera, equilibrarse, mantenerse, proseguir con equidad en sus decisiones, aun si estas estuvieran decayendo por el lado de la debilidad espontanea.

Un efímero pensamiento se implanto en su mente y tal como una niña pequeña encerrada en un frasco adulto, deseó todo lo contrario.

Porque nadie lo encontraba a él y ella estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación.

La ansiedad se fundía en sus nervios centrales y los espasmos eran definitivos. Sus pupilas se movían con temor cada vez que se veía inserta en una nueva habitación de aquella institución hospitalaria, cárcel de las almas en pena, víctimas de negligencias acalladas por la corrupción humana.

Ella susurraba encantos mágicos que nunca tendrían efecto, no sin el "habeas corpus", no había materia a la cual reclamar, faltaba ese básico elemento, para caer en la perdición o sentirse realmente dichosa de ser escuchada por algún dios de turno.

Viro la cabeza hacía la derecha y hacía la izquierda, ese lugar era un completo laberinto fantasmagórico e irrisoriamente no había escape alguno. Su búsqueda no cesaría hasta hallarlo, porque él era mucho más fuerte que ella y en esos cientos de cuerpos, ninguno había llevado su nombre grabado en el uniforme gris, insulso, carente de brillo. De vida.

Entonces volvía a revolver planillas repletas de nombres, sin sentido a sus ojos, la visión difuminaba no ayudaba mucho a la causa y a medida que transcurría el tiempo, sus latidos parecían ser más pesados que la densidad del mercurio de los termómetros de vidrio.

— _Él debía de estar bien_ —. Eso quería creer y no caer en la devastación oscura.

— _Él estará bien_ — _._ Se repetía a cada segundo antes de volver a llorar desconsoladamente con las piernas muy cansadas y el cuerpo lesionado a razón de la ardua batalla.

— _Amón, por favor_ —. Se oía a plegaría pero extrañamente imperante, ella lo pedía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Los días pasaron y el recuerdo de un nombre se le viene a la mente cada vez que llega del trabajo. Y un rostro sonriéndole de lado, se aleja en medio de la adversidad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Solo sirvo para el drama(?

Umm me imaginé toda la secuencia y ya tengo ganas de llorar por escribir morbosidades T_T

Sigo a esta OTP y creo que cuando aparezca nuestro "blandito" jshakfjhdskjfhf Akira confuse pls not pls!


	3. Síncope Lunar

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto Libre: "Dame un prompt"_ , perteneciente al Foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul._

 **Tabla lugares:** Tren.

 **Personajes :** Eto/Takstsuki Sen. Noro.

 **N/A:** Spoilers *-*

* * *

 **S** íncope **L** unar.

.

.

.

Al momento de pisar el límite de la línea amarilla, tuvo el leve presentimiento de que algo nuevo y tal vez interesante, surgiera en ese preciso lugar.

La voz de la interlocutora, reiteraba las instrucciones para el abordaje del tren expreso. Algo había cambiado lo monótono de la situación, lo podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica, electrocutado, su torrente sanguíneo. No supo bien a que se debía esa sensación, no era extraño que ella fuera más sensitiva, que tal vez algún otro, mejor dicho ella no era un ser humano. Aunque su apariencia diga lo contrario, aunque su imagen prestigiosa afirme lo contrario.

Es por eso que ansiosa toma asiento en el asiento vacío y nota que el vagón esta vacío a excepción de ella y cierta persona que de último momento ingreso al mismo vagón.

 _¿Quién era él?_ – Sus palpitaciones resuenan en sus oídos—

La atmósfera parecía haberse teñido de azul cobalto y el escalofrío sacudió sus vertebras; el joven ubicado exactamente delante de ella sonreía. Sonreía y de manera descarada.

Ella bajo la mirada algo mareada por la mirada intensa que este se le proveía, aquella parecía ser demasiado intensa, aun para alguien como ella.

Disimuladamente tomo un libro de su cartera, extrañamente comenzó a tomar notas; estaba excitada por la situación, la mirada ajena persistía y aquello le parecía una tortura demasiado placentera para ser las tres de la tarde, de un domingo veraniego.

No supo si fue el vapor producido por el clima, un calor insoportable ascendió por sus brazos, paralizando sus manos las cuales no cesaban sus trazados de bolígrafo negro y mucha inspiración; o tal vez era ese joven el cual no dejaba de sonreír, alevoso, retorcido, cruel, negro, muy oscuro, brillante como la reflexión de un rayo de luz contra el espejo interior. Su visión era distorsionada, su respiración precipitada, sus pensamientos una bola de estambre alejada del gato, quien en este caso tomaba forma de sonrisa elocuente, poco racional.

Levanto sus pupilas mohosas hacia el frente, algo no iba del todo bien. Sí de algo estaba segura, era que ese chico, claramente no era humano.

Y el muchacho se reincorporó sin quitar la mirada de ella. El tren se había detenido por completo, la interlocutora se volvió a escuchar, pero ella no parecía escuchar nada más que esa voz susurrante, siseante y desconcertante.

— **Creo que te he estado esperando** —

Ella no lo comprendió en ese momento y cree que ese muchacho definitivamente podría ser uno de esos maniáticos que suelen aparecer en las noticias, autores materiales e intelectuales de incontables asesinatos.

La llama oscura, profunda, se encendió con más fuerza en su interior, sus ojos parecían estar en blanco. Él la estaba esperando, le había dicho, para sonreír cínico, voraz.

Finalmente sonrió agraciada y complacida. Después de todo no habían muchas cosas que impresionaran a Eto, o como le gusta que le llamen los humanos Takatsuki Sen.

.

.

.

* * *

Y viendo un poco :Re uno se pregunta quien jfdhsfkjh es Noro y como es en realidad, su mascara tiene que tener algo que ver con su personalidad, así que porque no hacerlo bien retorcido, hasta a la podre de Eto pudo mortificar en su momento(? XDD

Y ustedes ¿cómo se lo imaginan al loquillo de Noro?


	4. Apacible, impasible

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto Libre: "Dame un prompt"_ , perteneciente al Foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul._

 **Tabla lugares:** Universidad.

 **Personajes :** Nishiki.N. Kimi.

 **N/A:** Spoilers *-*

* * *

 **A** pacible, **I** mpasible.

.

.

.

De acuerdo, nada de aquel día iba bien encaminado. Por comenzar había tropezado con la mesa del café, en su apresurado desplazamiento hacia el baño. Luego se había derramado su café sobre la notebook con su trabajo listo para presentar y por último, había olvidado las llaves dentro de su habitación.

Salió refunfuñando como infinidad de veces, aunque el fuera un respetable alumno de segundo año, lograba ser una persona de muy poca paciencia y de temperamento inestable.

Se negaba a seguir pateando la puerta de su habitación, seguir haciendo el ridículo delante de los demás inquilinos del edificio universitario no era algo que tuviera como meta en ese año. Sin embargo al virar la cabeza hacía alguna que otra de esos rostros curiosos, él respondía con alguna blasfemia o tal vez un pequeño insulto, luego de una venganza mordaz.

Aunque Nishio Nishiki tuviera un carácter tan duro como una roca fósil, tenía un lado más blando que el pudin de vainilla.

Porque al escuchar cientos de murmullos esparcirse por el corredor, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr su mirada ante su curiosidad y ver una centelleante mirada. Una sonrisa de lado y un **"olvidaste tus llaves de nuevo"** , le habían vuelto la calma.

Por consecuencia el sonido de unos cuantos metales, resonó por el lugar ya que la dueña de la centelleante mirada había alzado su mano izquierda y le había lanzado el manojo de llaves. Nishio bajó la mirada algo avergonzado y escucho algún que otro susurro burlándose de su incapacidad de la responsabilidad. Algo como **"Vamos, tiene que venir su noviecita a traerle sus llaves, eso es patético"**. Él reaccionó ante lo escuchado y por poco se lanza sobre la simpleza de la humanidad en persona.

Mas la mano firme sobre su hombro lo hizo recapacitar, suspirar para luego asentir.

Cada quien volvió a lo suyo y las risitas no han de faltar en su proceso. Pero había algo que se expandía en su interior cada vez que ella venía en su rescate. Porque concluía que por más pequeño que fuese el inconveniente, el resultaba ser un inútil para ese tipo de pequeñeces que lograban arruinarle la vida por momentos, entonces estaba ella sonriéndole gratuitamente y extendiéndole una mano, invitándolo a proseguir o tal vez le ofrecía un hombro para calmar otras cuestiones que no eran difíciles de tratar con un ser tan diferente y especial como Kimi.

.

.

.

* * *

Estúpido y sensual Nishiki, soy la única que lo ama por mas inútil que sea(? ahshgdgs333

Por suerte esta Kimi que lo mantiene calmado, sino no habrá quien lo soporte XDD


	5. Epifanía

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto Libre: "Dame un prompt"_ , perteneciente al Foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul._

 **Tabla de lugares:** CCG.

 **Personajes:** Hanbee. Juuzou S.

 **N/A:** Spoilers *-*

* * *

 **E** pifanía **M** elódica.

.

.

.

Llevaba consigo esos expedientes, los cuales pesaban lo suficiente como para fatigarlo. Sus respiración se veía reforzada a la medida que iba subiendo por esos interminables escalones de mármol negro.

Él se llamaba Hanbee y adoraba acompañar a su líder de escuadra a donde fuera que fuere, sin embargo últimamente habían tenido mucho trabajo de oficina y eso lo desanimaba un poco. Porque su jefe solía ser de esos que no pueden estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, por su alma de niño y corazón de cervatillo, el cual necesita estar en constante movimiento.

Sonrío al llegar al tercer nivel del gran edificio de la CCG, lugar en el que trabajaba junto a su superior. Ingresó a la oficina con una sonrisa algo desdibujada en su rostro, vamos subir trescientas copias y planillas, no era algo muy gratificante, no obstante agradecía poder pasar mucho tiempo junto a Juuzou Suzuya.

Le agradaba mucho pasar momentos junto al albino, no solo porque era una persona de la cual aprendía muchas cosas, como técnicas de batalla o estrategias para su correcto desempeño; sino que existía algo mucho más que lograba unirlo a él, indiscutible-mente.

Juuzou era mucho más bajito que él y tenía esa apariencia frágil de niño, de mirada pura y sonrisa pícara, sin embargo al mismo tiempo era la persona con más fuerza interna y externa que había podido conocer en lo que lleva de vida, sin duda admiraba , idolatraba a su líder de escuadrón.

Es por eso que no le pesaba aceptar hacer trabajo extra en la oficina, porque sabía que cada minuto junto a Juuzou era algo sumamente reconfortante.

Porque él nunca estaba seguro de las cosas que hacía o decía y en incontables veces no supo cómo manejar una situación, demostrando la inminente debilidad, exonerándole de un posible ascenso ante su temor destructivo.

Entonces al ver a su jefe durmiendo, desparramado, sobre el escritorio gris, junto a unas veinte planillas, Hanbee sonrió casi paternal. Lo cubrió con su abrigo y prosiguió con el trabajo pautado, ya que a su jefe no le gustaba mucho estar encerrado había dejado todo para la última noche. Por suerte y para la suerte de Juuzou, por la mañana no tendría que dar escusa alguna ya que su subordinado tendría todo preparado, así sacrificara sus horas de sueño nocturno.

.

.

.

* * *

Ayyy Juuzou es tan mono 3

No importa que no haga el trabajo, yo también lo cubriría *-*

Aquí termina la tabla de lugares!.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
